Christmas Decorations
by xXxYinandYangxXx
Summary: That's right; it was almost that day of the year—the most wondrous time of the year—as some iconic songs would like to title it. That hot chocolate drinking, mistletoe-kissing, present-opening, family-time spending, snowflake-flurrying, time of the year. It's too bad you weren't partaking in any of that. [Lavi x Reader] A Christmas gift for Stella Rose, my kunoichi !


**Minori**: PLEASE ACCEPT MY HORRIBLY CRAPPY GIFT, STELLA-CHAN—SERIOUSLY, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THE FLIPPING FUCK IT GOT SO LONG, AND I'M SORRY IT'S SO SUCKY, AND JUST FELIZ NAVIDAD. I DUNNO.

Nobody no own no _D. Gray-Man_

* * *

><p>Christmas Decorations<p>

_"__Betsy, it's Christmas. You know… all that holiday cheer gets to you and, I just… I just wanted to tell you that I lo—"_

You grumbled as you pressed your finger down a little too hard on the small remote to change the more or less cliché Christmas movie on the television screen. Shoving a handful of popcorn into your mouth, you began to rapidly click through fifteen different holiday movies on whatever crappy television service your cousin had at their place, and displeased with just about everything that was coming up, you decided to settle on the Grinch.

_'__Perfect,'_ you internally muttered as you rolled your eyes.

Sinking right back into the ocean of blankets on the plush couch you sat on, you sat there with a few thoughts. There was just this thing… this _weird_ feeling about Christmas that made you want to… want to—well, to put it frankly, rip it right off the fucking calendar.

Why was it that you always spent each consecutive Christmas on your couch—alone, with nothing to do, and no one to spend it with?! With the lot of your college friends gone on vacation or home and your cousins gone with the wind (why in the Lord's name did you decide to decline their offer to go out, again?), what were you to do but rot on your cousin's plush little couch on a gorgeous, snow-falling Christmas Eve night?

_Woof! _

"Come 'ere, Cookie~!" you cooed to the furry pup in an infantile voice. At least you had _someone_ else to spend it with! You opened your arms expecting your doggie to jump into your arms. Instead, you observed your pet crossing over your lap to get the plush toy that was sitting behind you, and also continued to watch when it hopped down from the couch and went to go who-knows-where to attend whatever business that your own dog had because it actually had its own plans tonight. Pouting, you crossed your arms and glared at the movie playing in front of you.

"Fine…" you grumbled.

… Well, at least you had your cute little pup to spend the night with.

You promptly hopped off of your couch— blankets and all —and raised your finger to the air. "That's it!" you exclaimed with fed-up finality. "I _will not_ be left alone here on this post-Christmas night—again!" you declared with tombs of fire burning in the colored flecks of your eyes.

And with one swift movement, you grabbed your phone off the surface of the coffee table and made a call to the one person you knew you could speak to at the very moment

_Ring… _

And as soon as this person picked up, your plans would proceed!

_… __Ring…_

Well, you know… any day now would've been perfect. It wasn't too late, so you hadn't expected anyone to be sleeping.

"Hello?" You heard a soft, feminine voice say.

Letting go of the piece of hair you'd been inspecting, you perked up. "Lenalee!" you exclaimed with concealed excitement. "Merry, ah… Christmas Eve?"

You heard her chuckle through the phone and to amuse you, she answered, "Yes,** [Y/N]**-chan, Merry Christmas Eve to you too!" Lenalee, telling that you were quite eager to tell her something, had paused before speaking again. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about, **[Y/N]**-chan?"

You quickly placed your phone between your shoulder, and clasped your hands together. "Ah yes—what are you doing tonight?"

The Chinese girl hummed in thought before answering your question. "Ah nothing much… but what's up? I thought we were meeting at the boys' place tomorrow to exchange gifts and all?"

Having quite the habit of doing way too many things while on the phone, you found yourself sitting on your cousin's kitchen counter swinging your feet, before dropping a slab of dried instant ramen in a pot that appeared out of nowhere. "Mm, I know, but you know how I get those urges to go places sometimes, and staying here by my lonesome is not one of them!" you replied to her, a bit of a whine tingeing your voice.

Lenalee let out an exasperated sigh, and you could hear her shuffling over the phone. "I know Lavi and the others are decorating tonight—maybe you can go help them?"

"…"

"… Ah, **[Y/N]**?" murmured the girl. "…** [Y/N]**-chan, are you th—?"

"—what, yeah? Of course I am! I actually just put my pants on, my shoes, my sweater, and I am _literally_ leaving this place right now."

You heard a giggle over the line, and raised an eyebrow in question. "What?" you confusedly asked.

"Oh, it's nothing! I was just going to tell you that I'll meet you there!" the girl squeaked.

Oh, you knew exactly why that girl was giggling. It wasn't as if she didn't know about your heart-pounding affection for that—that _boy_.

"… **[Y/N]**-chan?" she said with a smile in her voice. "You're leaving, right? Don't forget to turn off the stove in the kitchen."

"Shit!"

Resolving the small issue with your instant ramen, you sent out a quick text to one of the guys letting them know of your arrival— and with that, headed right over to their apartment.

After making a quick stop at an open café, you made your final destination at their place. After making your way through the lobby of the small apartment building, you knocked on their door. You gasped when the door suddenly slammed open and you were pushed back and blinded by an onslaught of unruly, crimson hair—wincing as you felt your face being scratched off by the Christmas-y sweater that your attacker had been wearing.

"**[Y/N]**-Hime~! You came for me!" you heard a loud, exuberant voice shout. "Yu-chan tried to strangle me with the Christmas lights again!" the red-head cried while desperately clutching your person.

You pulled yourself out of his grasp and rolled your eyes. "He probably had good reason to," you deadpanned. "What did you do now?" you inquired, even though you were uninterested in what excuse he had to give you.

You began to shake the white flakes of snow off your coat, placing the coco you bought on the table by the door. When you let yourself in, you bore witness to the dangerous mess of ornament shells that littered the floor, a fallen Christmas tree with a groaning Allen under it and an exasperated Lenalee attempting to lift the large tree, tangled lights scattered in weird places such as the ceiling and in the couch cushions, and a decapitated nutcracker soldier laying on the corner of the kitchen counter with a content Yu Kanda sitting by the tragedy as he enjoyed a cup of tea. You weren't surprised to see his beloved katana unsheathed on the table as well. And if didn't know any better, you'd say an earthquake took its place here, but you knew better and narrowed your eyes in what could be identified as annoyance.

You turned to Lavi for an explanation, but felt a stress mark form on your head as you watched him casually lean on the table and help himself to the drink you specifically bought for _yourself_.

"… What? You can't possibly think _I_ did this!" the redhead asked, feeling you drill holes into his body. He then smirked at you and suggestively wiggled his eyebrows in your direction. "Or do you just like what you see?"

You felt your cheeks heat and pointedly ignored his stupid comment. "What," you said as you motioned to the mess before you. "Is this?"

"Why we were decorating, **[Y/N]**-chan!" Lavi cheerfully informed you, motioning his arms to the remnants of chaos that was left.

You made your way over to him and snatched your now empty coffee cup out of his hand and smacked him in the head with it. "Why is Allen _under_ a tree?"

"Ouch **[Y/N]**-Hime, that hurts!" Lavi whined as he sniffled, clutching his arm. "Ask short-stack yourself, he does things like that!"

"It's _Allen!_ OOF!"

"Allen-kun, don't move around like that!"

You sighed, turning around with a sigh and a sweatdrop, and carefully made your way through the mine field of sharp ornaments to your two struggling friends. You had to admit that looking at the helpless, swirly-eyed boy under the tree was kind of funny and you chuckled at the scene as you kneeled to help push the tree off of his close-to-lifeless body.

Allen, a bit embarrassed, grasped your extended hand and sent you both a grateful smile. "Ah, thanks, you guys…"

You pat the litter of green pine off of the boy's back and smiled in return. "No problem, Allen-kun, just ah… try not to get stuck under the tree again…"

Allen sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, haha… yeah. I'll try not to, **[Y/N]**-chan," the snowy-haired boy abashedly answered. "I'll just have to watch my back the next time somebody decides to _shove_ a Christmas tree into me," with a scowl, Allen directed his glare towards the swordsman in the corner.

"Guys…" Lenalee pleaded with a sweatdrop.

"… right…" you awkwardly said as you carefully tried to maneuver yourself out of the electricity flashing between the two guys in the corner.

You scratched your head and placed a hand on your hip. "I believe I came over to help decorate, but I think I'll just settle for cleaning this mess up first… _if one could call it that_," you said as you grabbed a broom sitting in a corner of the room.

You took a look at all of them and harrumphed. "Well? I'm not just gonna do this myself!"

You watched as Allen scrambled to fix the tree into its rightful placement, Lenalee to tend to the jungle of Christmas lights swinging everywhere, and as Kanda continued to sit where he was. You sighed, and somewhat satisfied with the help you were receiving, you began to sweep until you felt an arm get thrown across your shoulder.

"You have a job for me, boss?"

You continued to sweep the broken ornaments in a pan and glanced at the teen from the corner of your eye. "Yeah, if you could just stay somewhere and not break anything, that'd be nice."

A pout marred Lavi's face and he crinkled his nose. "Aw, **[Y/N]**-chan, don't be that way!" Lavi whined in your ear as he tried to receive your attention.

You flung his arm off of your shoulder and puffed your cheeks out in thought. "Okay then, Lavi-bunny. Since I'm sure you guys broke the majority of the ornaments in this place, we can go back to my place and get some of the old crap my cousins didn't use for _their_ tree. The boxes are heavy, so I'll need your help."

The teen took two steps before he slid his arm around your waist, automatically causing you to deadpan and regret your decision.

With a mischievous smile, Lavi raised a fine brow and cocked his head to the side. "_Your_ place? **[Y/N]**-chan, if I didn't know any better, I'd say—"

You scowled and crossed your arms above your chest. "Don't even!" you warned with heated cheeks, menacingly lifting the dust pan in your hand.

Lavi, raising his arms up in surrender, chuckled and winked at you before replying with, "Alright, alright, I got you, Captain~"

The two of you went for the door, and you snagged your hat from the hangers before telling the others that the two of you would be right back—pointedly ignoring small smile that Lenalee gave you. You both walked through the dark, snow filled streets, Lavi cheerfully talking about the more or less offensive gifts he would give to the others.

"What are you getting the others, **[Y/N]**-Hime?"

You rubbed your mitten-clad hands together and puffed out a breath of air. "Geez," you grumbled. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

You watched him from the corner of your eye and observed as he stared at you with that freaking eye. You quickly looked away and forced your legs to move a bit faster—you know, since it was cold and all…

"I just call 'em like I see 'em, **[Y/N]**-Hime~" the redhead drawled as he shrugged.

Your eyebrow twitched and you didn't hesitate to smack a handful of snow in the snarky idiot's face. You watched as he stood there for a moment and swiped the snow off his face.

"… You picked the wrong game to play, **[Y/N]**."

Not appreciating the ominous tone in his voice, you high-tailed it out of there and ran as fast as you could without implanting your face into the snow before you. You blanched when a snowball that had to be going three-hundred fucking miles per hour zoomed past your ear. You squealed and tried to move your legs as fast as you could, the cold, harsh winds slapping you in the face.

"Lavi, stop!" you squeaked, trying to reason with the teen.

You distantly heard him laugh, and say, "No way, **[Y/N]**-Hime! You started this!"

Almost dying, you made a sharp turn that had you sliding across the sidewalk, and face first into the freshly placed snow in front of your cousin's house. You comically pulled your head out of the snow and stumbled over to the door looking for the spare keys.

"Ah, now what do we have here?" you heard a smug voice drawl.

You slowly turned around and gave the teen a sheepish smile. "Oh… hey there…" you greeted as you forced a smile.

You watched as Lavi coolly leaned against one of the near streetlights, observing you with a raised brow and a hand that tossed the snowball he had in his grasp in the air.

_'__Dammit...'_ you inwardly groaned. Why did he have to look so fucking good?

Lavi smirked and cocked his head to the side, his pale lips producing a smirk and that green eye gleaming with some sort of cunning plan to get you on your knees. "Gimme one reason as to why I shouldn't pelt you in the face with this snowball, **[Y/N]**."

You watched as the redhead before you caught the snowball in his hand and pushed himself off of the pole, sauntering over to the front door. Fuck, who knew a simple snowball fight would lead to this assassin-007 shit? Feeling your heart beat a little faster than normal, you let him step in front of you and, following his lead, stepped right back into the door.

When you felt his breath hit your face, you stammered and tried to avoid his piercing green gaze. "La—just, _what_… do you think you're doing?" you shakily asked.

He stared down at you, his face nearing yours. "I'm waiting for your answer, **[Y/N]**…"

Suddenly, there was a pair of lips on your own. You stood there stunned and shocked, unable to comprehend what was happening and why the hell it was. But you weren't complaining and couldn't deny it… when the man above you started to deepen the kiss, you couldn't have cared less for his motives and found yourself moaning and trying to reach his height so you could get more of what he was offering you. All too soon though, he pulled away and you stood there attempting to catch your breath and formulate words.

"I thought I was going to have to get you under the mistletoe this time around," you heard Lavi jokingly say after a moment of silence.

"I… I," you stammered with heated cheeks. It was when you felt your hat get tugged off and the coldness of the snow melting through your hair, did you finally come to.

"Lavi!" you angrily shouted. "The hell was that for?!"

Lavi chuckled in response to your anger and placed a kiss on your lips. "I know you're freezing out here—you should probably let us in."

You scowled and blushed, quieting down if only a little. "That's not the point—!"

"Oh, but I think it is~" you heard the cunning redhead whisper above you. "You should know that I know plenty of ways to warm up on cold nights like this."

Most definitely considering his offer, you spun and swiftly ripped up the potted plant in front of the house to grab the spare key and unlock the door. After practically kicking the door open, you shed the large coat that prevented Lavi from touching you and threw it somewhere else. When you heard him chuckle, you glanced up at him to see him already out of his coat. "Wow **[Y/N]**-chan, so you really did plan on jumping me… can't blame you~"

"Oh shut it," you curtly replied as you made your way over to him. Suddenly feeling a little embarrassed, you felt your face flush as you looked away. "I..." you murmured.

You felt your chin being lifted and you were looking right at the object of your affections. "I know," he replied as drew closer and kissed you, nipping at your bottom lip before taking that moment to slide his tongue into you.

You let your tongue lie limp in your mouth, allowing him to have you and do whatever he wanted, but you could tell he craved a little more of a fight and before you could put up one, he pulled away— continuing to press kisses from your lips and down the expanse of your neck. You slid your fingers through his hair and groaned, feeling yourself tighten and ache in the most sensitive of places. You felt yourself shiver in anticipation, your back arching to the feeling of his hands sliding from your neck and down the curve of your body. When he found his hands under your shirt, the coldness from his hands left you shivering from the hot contrast. It was then that you felt the largeness of his hand travelling to fondle the already pert nipple of your breast, your breath coming out in short, and hot pants. His hand quickly left your breast, never staying in just one place and his other hand squeezed your hip, only to travel down and behind to grab your ass. It was your only warning before he lifted you up and had you up against a wall, the feeling of his arousal apparent. You promptly wrapped yourself around Lavi's waist, whimpering as you felt the friction heighten between the two of you.

"Lavi…" you groaned, gripping his shoulders tightly.

He stopped for a moment, looking up and instantly getting the hint. He made quick work of the button on your jeans and slid his nimble fingers under the fabric of your panties, so close to the very center that was giving you hell. You gasped and shivered in anticipation—it was only when the vibrating of your phone had cut off the awaiting intrusion, did you curse. You let your hand fall from Lavi's shoulder down to your jean pocket. The flashing screen told you that it was Lenalee, probably wondering if you were okay. You debated on whether to answer or not, the bright screen causing your arousal to ebb away slowly, but your phone was promptly snatched out of your hand and placed somewhere else.

"I think they'll be fine without us Christmas morning."

"… I agree."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Minori<span>**: *insert dying onionhead right here* … So… I thought this was going to get done in like an hour and a half maybe, and it kind of just turned into this... over the span of like, two days. I don't even know how it happened… don't even ask *exasperatedly chews on Kanda's hair* I _reaaaallly_ hope the horrible lemon compensated for something! … Even though there was a cliffhanger, and Lavi may or may not be OOC. Uh… MERRY CHRISTMAS *throws garbage confetti in air*


End file.
